


you're my favorite place

by yellingatbabylon



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Domestic Fluff, It's morning fluff folks, M/M, but only kinda tbh, jack is hungover so, okay cool, ur girl loves anything with everyone being soft and drinking coffee tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellingatbabylon/pseuds/yellingatbabylon
Summary: His head hurts too much to think too hard on it all right now though so Jack continues wandering through the kitchen until he’s close enough to wrap his arms around Alex’s waist, his chest pressing against his back while he dips his head down to kiss at the tattoo below his ear. Jack feels Alex laugh beneath his lips and he lets his eyes squeeze shut when he feels a hand reach up to play with his hair for a moment.“Was wondering when you would finally come join me,” Alex muses and Jack can hear the smile in his voice. “You want coffee?”“Yes, please.” Jack sighs as his head falls against Alex’s shoulder.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	you're my favorite place

**Author's Note:**

> baby's first jalex ! was feeling fluffy tonight and then this happened idk what to tell you.
> 
> was likely influenced by [bella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellawritess/pseuds/bellawritess) sending a hilarious number of incredibly cute pics of jack in the atl channel and also [mandie's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanluke/pseuds/humanluke) incredibly sweet jalex prompt from earlier tonight. 
> 
> anyway ! this was fun :)
> 
> alrighty come say hi on [tumblr](https://tirednotflirting.tumblr.com/) if you wanna !

Jack has never been a morning person.

He’s really prided himself on his ability to evolve and grow in his adulthood. Well into his mid-20s, he’d always thought of being in your 30s as something so stagnant. That the second the passage of time forces you into the decade, you’re stuck. That the way you feel and think about other people and the world gets set when the clock strikes midnight and the way you’re meant to see and interact with everything and everyone doesn’t really wiggle around the way it had up to that point.

But of course, that was wrong. And he was proud that the lessons he learned as he entered this new time in his life stuck with him and that he was still able to take little steps to change how he treated himself and others. Especially himself. He liked that his opinions could still change as he learned more about the world, that there was still so much beauty to be found and darkness to be understood.

Though none of that recognition of his ability to change still did anything about the fact that getting up before 10am is practically a form of mild torture.

As his eyes flutter open, Jack is certain that it must be before said hour given the way the sun is shining through his tragically large window. It’s making him reconsider the decision to put his bed next to such a large window but he also swears that he was smart enough to remember to close the curtains before heading out the previous night. Though, if he’s honest, he can’t remember much of anything from the night before so he doesn’t have much ground to stand on in terms of recalling any of his actions from the last eighteen hours.

He squeezes his eyes shut and turns to face the wall away from the window and shuffles his body toward the other side of the bed, expecting to find a warm chest to hide his face against. Except he’s met only with a pillow that smells of a cologne that smells more like home than the candle he keeps in the living room. 

And while the smell alone makes the throbbing in his hungover head weaken for a moment, the person the scent is typically accompanied by would be of much more help right now. He’s about to just yell some kind of hopefully coherent plea for Alex to come back to bed when the smell of coffee and the sound of some kind of soft music playing from his kitchen drifts through the open bedroom door and he knows there’s likely a very small chance of getting Alex back into bed now.

Jack pulls his body upright and out of the bed and ignores the short wave of nausea that hits him as he pulls on the closest pair of sleep pants he can find on the floor over his bare legs. He opts out of finding something to cover his upper half since it feels oddly warm already in his house (so they were smart enough to turn on the heat the night before but not close the curtains apparently?) and shuffles his way out of the bedroom and down the stairs toward coffee and his boyfriend.

Alex has some kind of happy pop music playing through the speaker that sits next to the stove and as he enters the room, Jack can’t help the smile that pulls gently across his cheeks as he watches him bop around to the song. He’s wearing sweats and a long sleeve shirt Jack knows were pulled from his closet and as his cheeks burn a bit, he finds himself feeling thankful that things like Alex wearing his clothes still makes him blush. They’ve never really left the honeymoon phase of things, Jack thinks, and it’s pretty nice. Maybe that’s just what love is though. Everything always feeling new and bright and exciting. 

His head hurts too much to think too hard on it all right now though so Jack continues wandering through the kitchen until he’s close enough to wrap his arms around Alex’s waist, his chest pressing against his back while he dips his head down to kiss at the tattoo below his ear. Jack feels Alex laugh beneath his lips and he lets his eyes squeeze shut when he feels a hand reach up to play with his hair for a moment.

“Was wondering when you would finally come join me,” Alex muses and Jack can hear the smile in his voice. “You want coffee?”

“Yes, please.” Jack sighs as his head falls against Alex’s shoulder. He watches Alex flip a pancake onto a plate beside the stove before he reaches forward to turn off the burner. With Jack still hanging over him, Alex shuffles them toward the coffee maker. He opens up a cabinet and pulls down a mug with the name of some radio station from some city in the Midwest printed on the side and fills it from the pot that Jack assumes must be the second one Alex has made given how awake and alive he seems. (Alex has always been a morning person but not _that_ much of a morning person, especially after a night out.)

Alex turns in his arms then and once again Jack finds the tension behind his temples fading with his first Alex smile of the day. He knows he’s a lucky man with how many of them he gets every day but these ones, when the sleep hasn’t fully faded from his face and his eyes hold a special early in the day kind of warmth and richness, hold a particular kind of importance in Jack’s life. Alex leans forward just slightly and places a kiss against the corner of Jack’s mouth before holding up the mug between the two of them. “I’ll let you dress it up to match your hangover, yeah?”

“I don’t deserve you,” Jack passes back and leans forward himself to return the kiss. Alex steps out of his arms and walks in the direction of the fridge to pull out the cream to hand over to Jack before returning to his plate of pancakes. He picks one up and takes a bite out of it before responding.

“You absolutely do deserve me and a cup of coffee for your hangover and basically the entire world, actually,” Alex throws back and takes another bite of his pancake. “But I understand what you meant and I love you too.” 

“Enough to come back for coffee in bed before starting the day?” Jack asks with a pout while putting the cream back in the fridge. He closes the door and looks back at where Alex is smirking from the other side of the room. 

“I just made you pancakes. You want to just let them go all cold and sad on the counter?” Alex asks with a hand on his hip as he gestures to the full plate.

“Just stick them in the microwave for now and after cuddles and coffee I will give you endless praise for your breakfast baking skills,” Jack says while using his free hand not holding his coffee to tug on Alex’s wrist. “I promise. Pinky swear even.”

Alex rolls his eyes but reaches his hand down to twist his pinky around Jack’s. “Fine, let’s go. But I swear I will make you a morning person one day. Might be the last thing I do, but I will do it, Jack.”

And while Jack pulls Alex back up the stairs, their pinkies still tucked together, he laughs at their weak attempt to not let their coffee splash over the sides of their mugs. He doesn’t know if he could ever be a morning person really, Jack thinks as he drapes his legs across Alex’s lap and tucks himself into his side once they’re back in bed with their coffee. But he wants to spend every day for the rest of his life being an Alex person and that might be close enough.


End file.
